Shenanigans Episode 044
Recap It is the day before the Day of the Grateful Dead and is a sad day in Shenanigans. Desmond's Cousin Hand has died. Melissa Silvertongue is infatuated with Malzi for all the bandages he is wearing to hide his grey skin. Desmond announces that they'll be heading to the Crypts now to inter Hank. Everyone in Shenanigans follows after. Along the way to the Bergshire Temple is man named Tramllaw running a stall selling weapons, armor and healing salves for half price. Half the crowd from Shenanigans gets distracted by the sale. Tramllaw is also selling some poor quality Day of the Grateful Dead merchandise. The party ignore the deals and join the Funeral. The Funeral goes without incident, then everyone heads back to Shenanigans where Desmond treats everyone to some milk. The next day is the Day of the Grateful Dead. Outside there are signs of commercialisation everywhere. People standing in fake coffins in their front yards and such. Melissa is observing the day in the traditional way, acting like a spirit who can't interact with the world. While the party is out front of Shenanigans a 7 year old girl asks for the party's help. She escape a Child Sweatshop that was making "Day of the Grateful Dead" merchandise. The little girl then leads the party to a barn with an open trap door inside. The party head down the trap and see 30 children working making things as well as 4 guards and a foreman. The children are tied to the benches where they are working. Malzi casts sleep on the guards. Bork kills the sleeping guards as Melissa's Pet Dog knocks out the Foreman. Melissa stabilises the Foreman and ties him up. Malzi sets all the children free and gives them a gold coin each, and tells them to head to Shenanigans and tell Desmond what is going on. The party then interrogate the Foreman Scrumrat. He says he is just obeying the orders of Kramllah who is at the Headquarters, the old abandoned church south of town and has 2 guards. Bork then murders the Foreman. Meliisa goes though the paperwork and finds work orders for merchandise for each major Arcadian Holiday. The party arrives back at Shenanigans where the children are and sort out the current situation with Desmond. Bork hires some adventurers in Shenanigans to help out the party take out the main base. The group arrive at the abandoned church south of town that has wooden walls build over the ruins. The party wait in ambush as Bork lures out a guard, telling him that people at Shenanigans shut down one of the Sweatshops. The guard leaves the building and gets surrounded by everyone. The guard, Johnson, surrenders which the party accepts. Johnson says no one else is here, and that Kramllah is at the 2nd Sweatshop. The party split the gold they loot off the Johnson with the hired help. The party with Johnson and their hired help go to the next sweatshop. The group get into an ambush position, then Bork stabs the Johnson in the back who shouts out in pain. Guards burst out and fight the party, but are easily slaughtered. The party down the stairs and find another 30 children working in a sweatshop, these ones crafting weapons. The leader, Nozama, a older woman, is here. She orders an underling, a two-headed Human named Trom'Law to attack the party. Malzi slays Trom'Law in a single Crossbow shot. The 2 adult blacksmiths then attack the party, but are also slain. The party also take out Malzi frees the children, given them a gold each, and sending them on to Shenanigans. The party split the gold fromt he dead with the hired help. They also find a letter: :Dearest Nozama :Business is booming. Just last week I sold half the inventory to some poor fools who were so entertained by our low low prices they forgot about the funeral they were attending. As long as the weapons and armor continue to look as good as they do, I'm sure salves will be up, up and up. It is a good thing these weapons break so easily, otherwise we'd have no more customers. :We'll be ready for the next shipment as soon as the slaves have it ready. :'' -Kramllah'' :'' PS: What are we going to do about holiday merchandise now that Skcubrats is dead and his operation closed down? The holiday knick-nacks are even more popular than weapons & armor.'' :'' PPS: Marketing Idea: Can't celebrate Jubilee without something about decorations and merchandise. I don't know, I'll leave that to the others to deal with it.'' The party wonder when the letter as written since they took care of all the sweatshops in one day. The hirelings tool the whole warehouse. The party wonder where to find Nosamar but have no leads. They all go back to Shenanigans and finds it overrun with 60 children. Malzi leads the children out of the bar. Desmond hires someone to built and maintain an orphanage for the children to live in. The merchant, Tramllaw, flees down before the party find him. Experience * 580 exp each Significant NPCs * Desmond - Owner of Shenanigans * Little Girl - Told the party about the sweatshops * Johnson - Guard for the Sweatshop Organisation * Skcubrats - Runs one of the Sweatshops * Kramllah - Overseer of the Sweatshops * Nozama - Wrote a letter to Ramllah * Trom'Law - Magically Co-joined Human that are a brother/sister combo Significant Locations *Bergshire - Shenanigans Category:Shenanigans Episodes